monstermoviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Myers (remake)
Michael Myers is the protagonist villain/main antagonist of the 2007 and 2009 reboots of the Halloween franchise, Halloween and Halloween II. He is based off his original incarnation with the same name. He was portrayed by Tyler Mane (who played Sabretooth) as an adult and Daeg Faerch as a child. History ''Halloween'' When Michael was ten years old, he murders a school bully, his mother's abusive ex-boyfriend, his sister's boyfriend, and finally his older sister. Michael is then locked up in a prison for 17 years. But on the night before Halloween, he escapes and decides to come home to find his younger sister Angel, who is now known as Laurie Strode. He murders everybody who gets in the way. Later, he finally confronts Laurie, who's completely unaware that she is Michael's sister, and abducts her. She later wakes up inside her old home (the Myers' residence) and escapes. Michael chases after her and they both fall off the balcony. Laurie takes the revolver she took from Dr. Loomis, who Michael knocked unconscious, and attempts to shoot Michael. Michael then proceeds to grab Laurie's arm and she finally manages to shoot Michael in the face. ''Halloween II'' Laurie has a dream two years after the events of Halloween, that she is in a hospital and Michael attacks her. But, she begins to wonder if Michael will come after her again. On Halloween, Michael attacks her again, and he hides out in a shed, and the police and Dr. Loomis surround the shed, and Loomis tries to reason with Michael, and is stabbed over and over and killed by Michael. Then, the police shoot Michael in the face, and Laurie tells him that she loves him and stabs him in the face and comes out the shed wearing Michael's mask. In the Director's cut of the movie, Michael crashes Loomis through the barn wall, reveals his face and says "Die!" and stabs Loomis. The police then shoot Michael to death. Laurie then picks up Michael's knife and is about to kill Loomis a second time for some reason, but the police shot her down as well (against the orders of Sheriff Brackett). Laurie transitions to isolation in a psychiatric ward, grinning as a vision of Deborah dressed in white stands with a white horse at the end of her room. List of Victims ''Halloween'' (2007 remake) *1: Elvis The Rat - Killed by Michael. *2: Wesley Rhoades - Beaten 10 times and bashed 4 times with a tree branch Michael. *3: Ronnie White - Throat slit and chest knifed repeatedly by Michael. *4: Steve Haley - Head bashed 11 times with baseball bat by Michael. *5: Judith Myers - Knifed in stomach, then knifed in back 4 times and 12 more times by Michael. *6: Nurse Wynn - Throat stabbed with a fork by Michael. *7: Kendall Jack - Head bashed against the wall, then thrown into the desk by Michael. (Unrated Cut) *8: Noel Kluggs - Thrown 3 times, then head bashed against the wall by Michael. (Unrated Cut) *9: Zach Garrett - Head bludgeoned with chains by Michael. (Theatrical Cut) *10: Larry Redgrave - Head bashed 7 times against the wall by Michael. (Theatrical Cut) *11: Stan Payne - Accidentally shot by Patty Frost while Michael was using him as a shield. (Theatrical Cut) *12: Patty Frost - Throat ripped out by Michael. (Theatrical Cut) *13: Nurse Gloria - Throat ripped out offscreen by Michael. *14: 1 Security Guard - Strangled to death by Michael. *15-16: 2 Security Guards - Thrown through a window by Michael. *17: Ismael Cruz - Head shoved 3 times in the sink, then smashed in the head with a TV by Michael. *18: Joe Grizzly - Slammed 14 times against the bathroom stall, then knifed in the stomach twice by Michael. *19: Grant Clark - Killed by Michael. (Deleted Scene) *20: Bob Simms - Pinned to the wall with a kitchen knife through chest by Michael. *21: Lynda Van Der Klok - Strangled by Michael. *22: Mason Strode - Forehead sliced with a kitchen knife by Michael. *23: Cynthia Strode - Slammed into the glass table, then head pulled back and neck snapped by Michael. (Theatrical Cut) Knifed and throat slit offscreen by Michael. (Unrated Cut) *24: Paul Freedman - Knifed in the stomach by Michael. *25: Officer Lowery - Knifed in the back by Michael. *26: Deputy Charles - Knifed 3 times in the chest by Michael. ''Halloween II'' (2009 remake) *27: Coroner Gary Scott - Caught in the ambulance crash, decapitated with a glass shard by Michael. *28: Nurse Octavia Daniels - Nose and lip slashed, and knifed in the back 10 times, then the head once by Michael. (Dream) *29: Nurse - Killed by Michael. (Dream) *30: Multiple Hospital Staff Patients - Killed by Michael. (Dream) *31: Buddy The Night Watchman - Axed in the back by Michael. (Dream) *32: Floyd Benny - Knifed in the stomach, then chest impaled on the antlers on the truck Michael. *33: Sherman Benny - Eyes slashed, and chest knifed 5 times by Michael. *34: Jazlean Benny - Knifed 5 times in the chest by Michael. *35: Ivan (Dog) - Killed and eaten by Michael. *36: Howard Boggs - Chokeslam, then face bashed and stomped 5 times by Michael. *37: Lou Martini - Arm broken, then head bashed against the wall by Michael. *38: Misty Dawn - Head bashed 11 times against the mirror by Michael. *39: Ned Atkins - Throat slit by Michael. (Deleted Scene) *40: Wolfie - Knifed in the back by Michael. *41: Harley David - Strangled in the van by Michael. *42: Deputy Andy Neale - Neck snapped by Michael. *43: Annie Brackett - Smashed in the walls, and Knifed twice, then beaten (off-screen) by Michael. *44: Mya Rockwell - Knifed 4 times in the stomach by Michael. *45: Becks - Thrown through the car windshield. *46: Dr. Samuel Loomis - Slashed 6 times, then knifed in the chest and the face 11 times by Michael. (Theatrical Cut) Knifed in the stomach by Michael. (Unrated Cut) Category:Humans Category:Humanoids Category:Males Category:Killers Category:Villains Category:Horror monsters Category:Movie monsters Category:Live-Action monsters Category:All monsters